


Magia Record: Mami vs Iroha - Fight to the Death

by Tatsuya_Sakura_Kaname



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blood and Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuya_Sakura_Kaname/pseuds/Tatsuya_Sakura_Kaname
Summary: After confronting the Rumor of the Commoner's Horse, Iroha, Yachiyo and Tsuruno leave only to be confronted by the interloper Mami Tomoe - what follows is a life-for-death struggle as Mami accuses Iroha of being a Witch.
Kudos: 11





	Magia Record: Mami vs Iroha - Fight to the Death

The wind whistled through the night. The night embraced and covered the city, not even pierced by Kamihama’s bustling nightlife and shining overtime offices. The shift from the bustling urbs below to the traditional ornateness of the shrine was enough to prevent Iroha from completely regaining her balance after the bizarreness that that had emerged from her Soul Gem before.  
“Sorry, but I can’t let you go.” A capped Magical Girl dressed in yellow interrupted Iroha’s confusion.  
“My name is Mami Tomoe. It’s quite impressive you’re all alright standing together with a Witch.” Mami Tomoe shot the accusation at Iroha, a sharp and damning stare practically freezing her in place. “I didn’t think I would learn of such strange things simply by entering one of Kamihama’s freakish Labyrinths.”  
“Smiling so broadly with such hostile intent… You’re a nasty piece of work yourself.” Yachiyo bumbled almost incoherently on the ground, splayed like a dead Daito whore, having nearly exhausted her magical energy.  
“My problem’s with the Witch.” Mami pointed damningly at Iroha.  
“Me?” Iroha was startled.  
“A Witch disguised as a human.” Mami continued.  
“Nonsense...” Yachiyo slurred.  
“Iroha did nothing wrong!” Tsuruno interrupted, only to faint.  
“She’s only after me.” Iroha indicated to Yachiyo and Tsuruno to stand aside.  
“A considerate and reasonable Witch!” Mami sarcastically mocked Iroha. “Make sure you don’t have any regrets!”  
The crows were silent, as if witnesses or seconds to an upcoming duel. Their silence was as discomfiting a song as a banshee’s, the cold wind cutting through their cacophony to menacingly puff up Mami’s hair while Iroha’s own challenged her hood. An oppressive mood made the two’s breathing quicker and more shallow as fanatical zealotry flared in Mami’s eyes.  
Mami’s ribbons twirled, becoming muskets that spat forth magical firepower.  
Hot lead burned through Iroha’s guts. The crows flew for their safety.  
Iroha’s mouth gaped for half a jiffy as yet another musket ball grazed her waist, scraping off a patch of skin. Defensively, Iroha wrapped her cape around herself to intercept yet another terrible hail of bullets. Barely managing to prevent them from plunging into her flesh, Iroha rapidly readied her crossbow with a bolt as the threat against her made it clear that it was unlikely that both of them were going to leave this struggle intact.  
Do or die! – Iroha sprang from the ground, leaping backwards to make some distance between the ribbon that had sprang near her feet, presumably to bind her.  
A stray bullet flew into the shrine’s mon, splintering chunks of it that splintered in turn, raining sharp wooden pieces into the faces of Yachiyo and Tsuruno, barely conscious due to their earlier magical expenditure – the slightest wincing came from Tsuruno as Yachiyo grinded her teeth.  
Iroha caught her breath from afar. Her cape flared, holes in them proof that they saved her life from the earlier onslaught of lead Mami had shot at her. She readied herself and processed the enemy threat across the courtyard of the shrine.  
Mami steeled her resolve. Even the earlier hail of musketry was not enough to strike down the hated Witch. She needed a final solution to the witch problem before her. Her ribbons bloomed wider, encompassing nearly half the shrine as one by one, muskets were conjured forth, into a virtual regiment of hard firepower waiting to fusillade the accursed abomination before her down. From the tens, they became a hundred – considering the mental pull of her Soul Gem those hundreds had probably become a thousand.  
Bolt by bolt by bolt, Iroha conjured, loaded and automatically loosed her crossbow, pre-emptively confronting each and every musket aimed at her. Comprehending the threat that faced her, just as with Mami, several bolts quickly became tens, then hundreds – a peripheral glance onto her neck let her saw the dark taint in the Soul Gem, quickly accumulating from the twenty or so bolts she was conjuring and loosing per second.  
The air whistled and exploded as a great volley flew forth from Mami, a true hailstorm of lead aimed against the Humanoid-Witch. Mami frowned bitterly as practically each and every one of those bullets were rendered useless by an equal rain of crossbow bolts – had the sun been in the sky, it would’ve been blotted out in the struggle.  
Bullet against bolt – no victor but the ground which received their used-up shells in a futile contest.  
Mami choked as a bolt plunged sharply through her neck and into her windpipe, a squirt of blood splashing onto her eye. Another followed, stealing more air from her lungs.  
The shrine’s mon gate was a wreck, broken into what was practically firewood now. Police sirens hummed in the distance. The ground rocked as if a giant was rushing forwards.  
Mami had no choice – with the remaining reasonable reserves of magical energy she had, a great cannon emerged forth from the ribbons. Neither did Iroha have a choice, as she pulled back, her resolve to survive steeling.  
“Tiro-!”  
“Strada-”  
“-Finale!”  
“-Futuro!”  
One great stream of firepower confronted another tide of unending bolts – the unstoppable clashed against the immovable.  
Iroha wondered if it was enough, as for a while the wall of bolts held back the stream of firepower. She received her answer as the stream, fizzling out, nonetheless implacably pushed away at her own mighty rivers of bolts. Even as it shrunk, only alarm and terror filled her chest, her beating heart pushing and dripping more blood onto her legs to then in turn flow down and accumulate in the soles of her boots.  
A final slivering creek of firepower ate through the remaining bolts – barely shielded once again by her cape, Iroha took Mami Tomoe’s Final Shot head on, sent thudding into a tree which cracked from dampening her blow.  
“Show your true colours already!” Mami demanded. Her cannon reloaded with a lesser charge – the “Finale” in “Tiro Finale” was just for the gratuitous Italian.  
Another yellow blur flew in, sharply diving and slicing the cannon in half, startling Mami as she sprang backwards to gain distance.  
“Goodness, Kamihama’s finest, deader than Daito dogs! Me saving your asses, it makes me wanna cry!” Momoko Togame announced her presence.  
“Momoko!” Iroha called out. Momoko reciprocated with a wink.  
“So what are those two just lying there for?” Momoko asked. “What the hell, why are so worn out?”  
“We were just done fighting…” Tsuruno mumbled. Yachiyo concurred with a groan.  
“You bastard!” Momoko readied her great blade to punish Mami.  
“Wait, it’s a misunderstanding!” Mami dispelled her muskets.  
“A territorial misunderstanding!” Momoko bit back, her sarcasm the one of a completely unconvinced person.  
“I should get going.” Mami observed.  
“You’ve got until the count of ten to piss off.” Momoko warned her.  
“My enemy is the Witch disguised as a person!” Mami seethed, glancing knives at the fallen Iroha. “I’m sure we’ll meet again.” And thus Mami Tomoe took her leave, leaving nobody the wiser as to why a Mitakihara Magical Girl came to seek trouble in Kamihama.


End file.
